Bagel
Appearance Bagel is an AllWing, a being made of all ten canon tribes of Pyrrhia and Pantala. His face and body is an amalgamation of the ten tribes. He has a horn on his snout with IceWing nostrils, a sharp-toothed bulky jaw, likely from MudWings and HiveWings. Two elongated chin whiskers from SeaWings, a ruffled frill going from the midpoint below their chin wrapping around their jaw and up behind their long thin ear, with a large spike on the back of their jaws near the ears. They have a beady NightWing eye with silver teardrop scales in the corner of their eyes, the other eye is a foggy silver orb. They have tough scales over their snout and forehead leading to their back. They have an elongated HiveWing horn, like a unicorn's, and two five-pronged antler-esque horns colored a gradient of colors from SeaWings, RainWings, MudWings, SkyWings, and NightWings. A SeaWing fin runs down the back of their neck, two SandWing sails along the side of the fin, quickly disappearing as the fin's spikes turn into and an assortment of IceWing and MudWing spikes. These spikes then turn into SkyWing and RainWing stubby spikes, running about halfway down until they turn into SilkWing spines, eventually being sided by NightWing and HiveWing spines to the end of the tail. The tail tip is adorned with a curly SandWing barb. Bagel has ten Wings in total, five pairs of wings, all different tribe's distinct wings. The first two, and biggest two are a bright red and orange SkyWing's and a deep iridescent black and silver speckled NightWing wing. The Second pair is smaller and includes a color changing RainWing wing and a royal blue and slightly translucent SeaWing wing. A third pair right past the second one is of a MudWing wing in clay brown and rusted orange color on his right and sand yellow and white SandWing's on their left. The fourth pair is of an IceWing on his left and a LeafWing's on their right, being white and deep green respectively. The last pair is not on their tail like the last one, but on their front arms, these two being the SilkWing and HiveWing wings. The SilkWing is akin to the Monarch Butterfly's wings, and the HiveWing wing is black splotched yellow with see-through wing membrane. Bagel is quite a lean and long dragon, and his scales are smooth under his belly and rougher towards his back, changing tribes as you go down the spine like the spikes. Abilities Bagel has a whole assortment of powers, with most of them being fairly weak as they counter eachother and are generally overwhelmed by Bagel's complexity. Bagel's breath weapons are his strongest, with the fire of multiple tribes merging into one, fire is his most reliable weapon. His less reliable breath weapon would be frost breath, as it won't do much harm to anyone who's already warm. His venom is very short ranged and doesn't come out in large amounts, only sputtering out in small drops like he just accidentally spat on you. The venom in his tail barb will only ever paralyze dragons, but can be fatal to small prey. In his wrists is a small hole right above their thumb claw, where their silk comes out of and also wrist stingers like HiveWings can have. These wrist stingers have the same paralytic venom on them as his tail barb but won't spread as easily as a jab from his tail. His less weapon like abilities are his abilities to withstand the cold better than the average dragon, withstand hotter temperatures slightly better than most dragons, and change color in certain areas of his body. As well as his ability to breath underwater. He can read minds slightly, more like read their emotions and glimmers of their thoughts, and see have prophetic daydreams, most of which happen just before the event happens or as a more deja vu like occurrence. Personality Bagel is an overall jovial and loving dragon, who loves the world and its inhabitants with all his heart. He loves to see others happy and looks upon non-demigod dragons as under him, but in a way where he cares and wants to keep them all safe. Bagel loves exploring and contemplating the world and life around him, having spent many years making notes about the world around him. He loves all sorts of foods and respects life for giving delicious food to everyone. Despite all this chipper attitude, he has a slight paranoia, always afraid that something or someone will bring his downfall, but he tries not to worry about this too much since there's so much to see. He hasn't been to an inhabited continent in a while but when he does he tries to meet and create the best relationships he can. Bagel has heard many myths and legends of other gods or demigods, deities, and such that he has learned many ways they could possibly be brought down, though not understanding that not all those stories would apply to him. A little gullible he is. He likes to think of themself as a great god of the planet, despite not being a demigod of anything in particular. He hates liars and dragons who hurt the land and oceans, going so far as to punish them for their transgressions himself. Relationships None at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (TreeDragon) Category:HiveWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Mary Sues